


Più che migliori amici

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: PWP TrunksxGoten.





	1. Chapter 1

Più che migliori amici  
  


Trunks afferrò le tende e le tirò, bloccando la luce che filtrava all’interno della stanza. Indietreggiò di un paio di passi e si sbottonò la camicia. Strinse le gambe e abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Sicuro che non torneranno?” domandò. Goten si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo di capelli. Si piegò in avanti e accese la lampada sul comodino.

“I nostri padri si stanno allenando” spiegò. Si sfilò la maglietta che indossava, la appallottolò e la lanciò verso una sedia. Il capo di vestiario precipitò davanti alla sedia. Trunks si tolse gli occhiali da vista, li chiuse e raggiunse una scrivania. Appoggiò gli occhiali sopra una giacca nera piegata appoggiata sulla superficie di ciliegio del tavolo.

“Tua madre ha un consiglio di amministrazione e la mia ci metterà almeno un paio d’ore a fare la spesa” spiegò Goten. Si tolse una scarpa aiutandosi con l’altro piede, si tolse anche l’altra, si sfilò i calzini e li mise dentro le scarpe.

“Possiamo divertirci quanto vogliamo” mormorò roco. Trunks si piegò in avanti, slacciò i lacci delle scarpe di vernice nere e sfilò i piedi. Avanzò e i suoi passi risuonarono ovattati nella camera, raggiunse il letto e ci mise in ginocchio facendolo cigolare. Raggiunse Goten, gli passò le mani sulla schiena abbronzata e si piegò in avanti. Gli solleticò il collo muscoloso con le ciocche di capelli color glicine e gli leccò la spalla. Goten si allontanò da lui e si voltò, prese la mano affusolata di Trunks nella sua, sentendo alcuni calli sulla mano del più grande. Si portò le dita alle labbra e si mise l’indice in bocca, succhiando. Trunks gli tolse la mano, gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò.

“Se abbiamo tutto il tempo, perché corri?” chiese. Goten si abbassò, i capelli neri gli finirono davanti al viso, allungò le mani e slacciò i pantaloni di Trunks. Glieli abbassò ed iniziò a carezzargli il membro coperto dai boxer neri di marca.

“Vogliono solo giocare con il mio migliore amico” ribatté. Gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo stese sul letto, baciandolo ripetutamente sulla bocca. Gl’infilò la lingua tra le labbra, accarezzando la lingua dell’altra con la propria. Trunks gli strinse i fianchi, fece leva e lo ribaltò, mettendosi di sopra. Goten gli abbassò i boxer e ricominciò a baciarlo, premeva le sue labbra contro quelle dell’altro fino ad arrossare entrambe. I due proseguirono con i baci, ansimando, le loro lingue saettavano lasciando dei filamenti di saliva semi-trasparenti. Trunks abbassò i pantaloni elasticizzati di Goten, con una mano continuò a tenergli il fianco. Si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere, tra un bacio e l’altro, sentendo i sospiri pesanti del Son, sentendo Goten che gli sfregava il membro sempre più velocemente. Tolse i boxer al minore, lasciando i suoi glutei scoperti.

“Strano, io pensavo che il migliore amico fosse quel timido impacciato a cui rubavo i giocattoli” mormorò Trunks. Strusciò il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro, sentiva il proprio membro bruciare e pulsare. Goten mugolò sempre più forte di piacere, aprendo la bocca e le sue guance divennero rosso fuoco. Accarezzò la schiena di Trunks, sporgendo il bacino in avanti e passò l’altra mano nei capelli color glicine del più grande. Il Briefs lo penetrò ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, i loro bacini cozzavano. Abbandonò la mano sudata sui cuscini accanto al capo moro del Son e conficcò le unghie nel fianco del migliore amico. Si lasciò andare a sua volta ad una serie di ansimi e gemiti sempre più forti.

“Mnh … aaaah…Tr-Trunks!” gridò Goten. Venne, sporcando l’addome del figlio del principe dei saiyan. Trunks accelerò la velocità andando su e giù, mordicchiando le labbra arrossate del più giovane. I loro muscoli fremevano, il sudore colava lungo i loro corpi tesi e le loro auree aumentarono, facendo esplodere la lampadina. Goten strinse gli occhi, rabbrividendo, mentre Trunks affondava di più dentro di lui. Il glicine piegò di lato il capo e lo morse sul collo, succhiando rumorosamente. Rabbrividì sempre più forte, il suo corpo era scosso da scariche di piacere. Lasciò un segno rosso sul collo di Goten, gettò indietro la testa e lanciò un grido di piacere, venendo. Goten gridò a sua volta, sentendo lo sperma caldo dell’altro penetrarlo. Il mezzosangue saiyan più grande uscì e si accasciò su Goten, che si abbandonò, penetrando più a fondo nel materasso del letto.

“Sarò sempre … il  _tuo_ migliore amico” gorgogliò. Trunks sorrise, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate.

“Il  _mio_ migliore amico” mugolò.

 


	2. Solo mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [PWP].  
> Ha partecipato al 9° P0rn!Fest.  
> Coppia: Trunks\Goten.  
> Prompt: 'Sei mio, Goten. Non costringermi a farlo sapere a modo mio a tua madre, a Valese o a Bra.'

Solo mio  
  
  


“Eri di nuovo al telefono con Valese?” domandò Trunks, appoggiando la mano sulla porta della stanza. Goten chiuse il cellulare e si lasciò cadere sul letto, osservando il soffitto sopra di sé.

“Ed anche se fosse?” domandò. Piegò all’indietro il capo facendo cigolare le fasce di legno della rete, allungò il braccio ed appoggiò il cellulare sul comodino. Trunks entrò nella propria stanza e richiuse la porta sbattendola.

“Potresti evitare di chiamarla quando vieni a trovarmi” disse gelido. Goten si sfilò la giacca, la appallottolò e se la mise dietro la testa.

“Quanto sei una palla al piede” si lamentò. Gonfiò le guance e sbuffò. Trunks raggiunse il letto e vi si mise in ginocchio, affondando nel materasso. Afferrò Goten per il colletto della maglietta e lo sollevò. Le sue iridi color ghiaccio si rifletterono in quelle nero pece del più giovane.

“Senti, rilassati, pensavo che tu fossi ancora con le nostre madri e Bra a quell’odioso party che si sta svolgendo di sotto” disse il Son. Alzò le mani e le fece vedere al glicine. Quest’ultimo lo sbatté con forza sopra il letto e gli mise a cavalcioni.

“Io non sono una delle tue sgualdrine, moretto” ringhiò. Si tolse gli occhiali e morse la stanghetta con gli incisivi. Goten lo guardò slacciarsi i bottoni della camicia ed arrossì deglutendo, osservando gli addominali pallidi del più grande.

“Trunks” mormorò roco. Trunks gettò la giacca di Goten sul pavimento e vi lasciò cadere di sopra gli occhiali.

“Sei mio, Goten. Non costringermi a farlo sapere a modo mio a tua madre, a Valese o a Bra” sibilò. Slacciò i pantaloni di Goten e glieli abbassò. L’altro si diede la spinta ed iniziò a baciarli il petto, rabbrividendo. Sentì la pelle del Briefs gelida sotto le labbra, rabbrividì di piacere e la leccò. Trunks gli tolse la maglietta, gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle delle spalle immobilizzandolo. Lasciò dei segni rossi ed iniziò a strisciare contro l’altro, i loro membri eccitati strusciarono tra loro sotto la stoffa. Goten si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco, le sue pupille si dilatarono. Trunks sporse in avanti il bacino, si slacciò i lacci dei pantaloni di tela e li abbassò. Accarezzò i boxer di Goten, sentendoli umidi sotto le dita e ridacchiò.

“Dimmi, hai mai implorato Valese come fai con me?” domandò. Si abbassò i propri boxer ed iniziò ad accarezzò il proprio membro eccitato.

“Vuoi sentirmi implorare?” chiese con voce rauca il Son. Trunks si piegò in avanti, gli baciò il collo guardandolo fremere e scese. Gli baciò il petto lasciando delle scie trasparenti ed umide di saliva. Raggiunse il suo capezzolo, lo prese tra i denti e succhiò rumorosamente. Goten lo afferrò per i fianchi ed iniziò a strusciarsi sul letto. Il calore del suo corpo riscaldò il lenzuolo, i suoi movimenti lo stropicciarono. Con una mano si tolse i boxer e con l’altra accarezzò il fianco del più grande. Il glicine gli afferrò con forza il membro ed iniziò a massaggiarlo su e giù. Goten iniziò a gemere di piacere, socchiuse le labbra.

“Chiedimelo” ringhiò Trunks. Goten boccheggiò, socchiuse le labbra rosse come le sue guance, sentiva le orecchie accaldate.

“T-ti prego …” biascicò. Trunks gli morse nuovamente il capezzolo e succhiò più forte, arrossandoglielo, lo sentiva turgido sotto la lingua. Trunks aderì al corpo dell’altro, muovendo con la supervelocità la propria mano sul membro dell’altro.

“Ti prego!” gridò Goten. Trunks lo baciò, tappandogli la bocca con la propria. Premette le labbra su quelle dell’altro e con il proprio naso premette su quello di lui. Goten si divincolò, strinse gli occhi, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la fronte. Strinse gli occhi, le sue ciocche more divennero dorate e venne. Trunks si staccò dal più giovane che boccheggiò, sgranò gli occhi ed ansimò. Trunks gli afferrò i fianchi e conficcò le unghie così a fondo da fare uscire sangue. Lo penetrò di colpo trasformandosi in secondo livello. Goten si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani e gemette. Trunks iniziò a muoversi su e giù su di lui, lo strinse e levitò. Invertì la posizione mettendosi sotto di lui ed accelerò in volo. Lo fece andare a sbattere contro il soffitto, penetrandolo più a fondo. Goten si afferrò a lui cingendolo con un braccio e strinse così forte da fargli scricchiolare le ossa, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a tapparsi la bocca. Trunks iniziò a muoversi su e giù, Goten ne seguì i movimenti. Gli occhi azzurri di Trunks si erano arrossati, ed i loro ansiti sempre più forti risuonavano nella stanza. L’ambiente era illuminato dall’aura dorata di Trunks, Goten divenne supersaiyan. Trunks si muoveva su e giù facendo crollare pezzi d’intonaco dalle pareti e dal soffitto, Goten gli cinse i fianchi con le gambe e lo fece entrare più forte. La pelle tra le gambe del moro si graffiò, lo sperma si mischiò al sangue. Trunks venne a sua volta, ansimando.

“Trunks… ancora…” implorò Goten. Il glicine ghignò e continuò a prenderlo. Goten gli crollò addosso, Trunks uscì da lui e scese. Si rigirò nuovamente sopra il moro e lo adagiò sul letto, abbandonandoglisi contro.

“Non mi basterebbe niente per farti implorare di averne ancora urlando così forte da farti sentire da tutta la casa, ricordatelo” minacciò. Goten sorrise e gli passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine umidi.

“Questo vuol dire che non mi ami, geloso?” domandò. Trunks espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e strinse gli occhi.

“Sì che ti amo, latin lover dei poveri” ringhiò. Goten si lasciò andare, i suoi muscoli erano rilassati e sorrise.

“Tuo… totalmente” bisbigliò.


	3. Distrazioni

Trunks si nascose il viso tra le mani e piegò in avanti il capo, gli occhiali gli ricaddero sulla scrivania. Sospirò rumorosamente, sentì una mano sulla spalla e abbassò le mani e si voltò. I suoi occhi azzurri erano arrossati e le lacrime gli rigavano il viso umido. “Go…Goten” mormorò roco. Goten gli s’inginocchiò davanti e gli sorrise, i capelli neri a cespuglio intorno al suo viso ondeggiarono.

“Non dovresti lavorare fino a tardi. Ti aspettavo a casa” disse gentilmente. Trunks appoggiò la fronte su quella dell’altro.

“Lo sai che non vivi a casa mia?” domandò. Goten gli pulì la guancia con il dorso della mano. “Tua madre non lo sa da quando siamo bambini” disse gentilmente. Trunks si strinse il laccio che gli teneva fermi i lunghi capelli color glicine.

“Sai… dopo che ho scoperto il passato di mio padre, per me è difficile tornare a casa” ammise con voce rauca. Il Son gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“Resterò al tuo fianco… a costo di venire a vivere nel tuo studio” disse. Trunks gli sorrise.

“Per stanotte, potrei anche tornare a casa, se mi dai un valido motivo” lo stuzzicò. Goten gli baciò il collo e glielo mordicchiò.

“Non potrò ridarti l’immagine che avevi di tuo padre, ma ricordati che lui è l’unico che ci abbia accettato per quello che siamo” gli ricordò. Trunks annuì e Goten lasciò un succhiotto sul collo del più grande.

“E poi, se vieni a casa con me, passerai una notte più interessante rispetto alla prospettiva di controllare scartoffie”. Aggiunse, con tono seducente. Trunks gli afferrò le spalle e lo fece sdraiare a terra.

“Non mi va di aspettare fino a casa” ribatté, togliendo la maglia del moro.


End file.
